This Fallen World
by Kinoki
Summary: [Finished] Relena reflects on the vulgar intrusion in her life. How Usagi came and ripped her love's heart from her bare hands. Just a short telling of how she sees herself compared to Usagi.
1. Relena

**This Fallen World**

_"Let this pain... let this pain go..."_ Relena sighed,_ "There is nothing left so just let me go..."_

She stared up at the night sky, looking for stars. Instead, the cheeky moon caught her eye. It seemed to laugh at her. At her mistakes, and at her worries. It reminded her of That Girl.

That Girl seemed happy. She probably didn't have a care in the world. Mentally, she was a child. Unlike Relena, who was old with secrets and maturity. That girl who had caused her so much emotional suffering! She was _happy_. She was a cold and... and evil person! She only lived to ruin lives and break hearts.

It was her fault Relena was so... _lost_.

_"I hope you're happy with That Girl, Hiiro..."_ she murmured.

Oh, what was her name? That Girl... with her despicable charms and alluring quirks. She made you feel as if you were the most popular person in the world. As if there was no way you could be happier. But really, she was the popular one. One meeting and you were hooked. Like a _drug_. Her smile was full of lies and deception. Her eyes were two bleeding sapphires that seered into your mind.

She was... she was also very beautiful.

Relena tore her gaze away from the moon and focused on her hands. That Girl... her hands were as soft as the skin on a peach. Relena smirked, That Girl bit her nails. A disgusting habit that led to ugly cuticles.

Sighing, Relena turned away from the sky and headed back into her bedroom. Grabbing her brush she pulled the small braids the wrapped around her head out and stroked the long wheat-blonde strands. Relena paused, That Girl's hair was much longer. Almost touched the floor. She would pull it up into pig-tails - like a little girl would.

Relena set her brush down and changed into her pajamas. She lifted her shirt up to show her white stomach in the mirror. Pinching some of the 'fat' she cringed. That Girl was so small and skinny. Relena, she wasn't fat at all either! She wasn't! She just had a lot of baby fat left!

'Baby fat? You're 21 you sap!' she argued, getting into bed and reaching for the lamp.

She yearned to be more like That Girl. Was it out of jealousy or spite that at the same time she wanted to make That Girl feel the pain she felt because she, Relena, wasn't as perfect as...

...as Usagi?

_"Usagi..."_ she muttered. The name rolling off her tongue like a venomous poison. Relena lay in bed, pondering what had happened the past year. It was almost Christmas. Peace wove in and out of the months since Mariemaia's reign. Hiiro still stuck around in the shadows. She had took that as a sign that he at least cared for her. But no, he didn't.

How come Hiiro loved Usagi, and not her? She was so sure... that he did. But that was before Usagi came along. Before she dashed Relena's dreams of Hiiro verbally expressing his feelings for her.

Relena used to love Usagi too. Usagi could make Relena laugh and smile as if they lived in a land of happy, prancing ponies and flowers and... and never-ending sunshine. She had been so... naïve.

Relena stared up at the canopy. She glared at the hideous shade of pink. She hated pink. But only because Usagi loved it.

How come Usagi could make everyone love her? She sneered at the thin cloth hanging over the cherry wood. Relena almost laughed out loud at a single thought. Duo loved Usagi too. He had loved her so much and she ripped his heart out too. Just like Relena's. She had laughed when he bought her flowers. She made him weak, made him cry.

In the morning, the maids would come and rip up the pink satin sheets and pink bedcover. They would be replaced with cold, gray colors. Pink was too feeling. Too happy and welcoming. Gray suited her much better. At least, it did now.

Usagi was mean. She hurt people. People like Relena. Those who were unsuspecting. Relena shut her eyes tight, blocking out the images of Usagi's eerie smile. So bright and beautiful it scared her.

Sleep conquered her body and she dreamt of life the way she used to think it would be. Before her world had fallen. Before That Girl, Usagi.

--+--

* * *

**Notes:**

I don't own Gundamwing or Sailormoon.

I - as well as many others - have noticed the growing hatred towards Relena. Why is that? I mean, why do you hate her so much? Is she really so evil and terrible that you must display her as Usagi's rival? That you must make her an obssesive stalker? I know, she stole your Hiiro from you, right? I suppose we should consider the fact that Hiiro does not really exist and that no matter how much you think you love him, your relationship will only be real in your dreams.

Here I show you, that while you're pairing Hiiro and Usagi - or any other senshi - she suffers. And yet you still make her evil and a person easy to hate. I used to hate her too, you know. It was today I realized that it is unfair to rip her true love from her grasp and throw it into someone elses. Sure this is fanfiction, but the true genius in writing is making it realistic and truer to it's original state.

Okay, I'm a hypocrite, I know! I almost always pair Usagi with Hiiro and leave Relena out in the rain. But its better to at least acknowledge the latter and not keep making her the evil villain out to kill Usagi. Unless she's been possessed, of course.

This one's dedicated to Relena Darlian, because she is a true figure of grace and beauty, someone who is smart and does in-fact love Hiiro so much that she would do anything to keep him alive and breathing.

Also, I would love to hear your opinions on this! Really, I love getting reviews that are constructive - and the occasional flame! What do you think of Relena? I hope that most of you agree with me though. And no, I don't think I'll make any more chapters of this. Its just a little one-time thing that I thought I'd let out of my system before continuing my other works.


	2. Usagi

**Look Up at the Rain**

_"Its great to meet you!"_ That Girl exclaimed cheerfully. Relena scoffed at the memory, who said, 'Its great to meet you'? Usagi was a person of beauty and happiness. At least she was when they first met. When Relena had looked into those bleeding sapphires and was put under the rabbit's clever enchantment.

_"Hiiro talks about you a lot! I can tell he really respects you, so you must be a wonderful person and I can't wait to get to know you better. We should go out sometime!"_ her sweet, melodic voice rang in Relena's head as she wandered the halls of the ESUN headquarters.

Only six days.

She stepped into the front lobby and handed her secretary, Chris, the week's schedule. Chris' desk had been decorated with holly and little christmas trees. The sight was spirit-filled and Relena drunk it in. Her home had no tree.

What was the point if there was no-one to share it with? No lover, no family - Zechs had chosen to spend Christmas in Tokyo. Her friends, well, they really only consisted of the ex-pilots and Noin. Well, Noin was with Zechs and Relena had been unable to keep in contact with Duo or Trowa. She occasionally saw Wufei with the Preventors but they weren't exactly the best buddies in the world.

It had been That Girl who kept them together for so long. But even her magic couldn't change their torn fates. Usagi had Duo wrapped around her finger, and when she had rejected him, he vanished. Catherine and Usagi were best friends, so she and Trowa stayed in town for about a year. Hiiro... of course he was around, but he was always with That Girl. Quatre found Usagi charming, and his sisters had told him she was just like his mother. He too, had been stricken, but soon fell out of love - something Relena admired Quatre for -and started dating a beautiful young woman by the name of Michiru.

But then... Usagi got sick.

Relena smiled broadly at the thought as she sat at her desk. The phone rang. She ignored it. That Girl had tuberculosis. It wasn't until she started coughing up all that blood was she diagnosed.

_"Oh I'm fine Relena, you don't need to worry! I don't need to see a doctor, I just have a little fever is all..."_ she remembered Usagi telling her. When they were friends. That was before Relena realized Usagi was an evil witch.

Usagi changed a lot that Fall. She became difficult to look at. Her once healthy skin became a sick, pale color. Her eyes had dark rings around them. Her voice finally gave out from all the coughing. Rumor had it that she was taking American Sign Language lessons from a friend.

Relena glowered at the ringing phone.

Usagi was scared to death of doctors. Her condition got worse. She only pretended to take the medication. But Hiiro found out and they fought. It was mostly one-sided, since Usagi wasn't so good at talking.

A few days later Usagi collapsed in a heap of bone and skin, coughing hard as she choked on her blood. She almost died that day.

Almost. She couldn't walk so well after that. A lot of her muscle and fat tissue had wasted away, leaving her frail and weak. Tired, too. She coughed a lot, leaving her throat sore and breathing was difficult.

Her condition made Hiiro cry. Relena hated seeing him cry when Usagi finally submitted to going to the hospital. She had been there, because he asked her so nicely. But it was only so he could rub in the fact that he loved That Girl instead of her. When That Girl had finally fallen asleep he spoke those terrifyingly haunting words:

_"I love you..."_ he whispered, holding her small hand in his. She had wanted to hurt That Girl so badly. Make her feel the pain she felt when he spoke. It was then, that Relena's hatred towards Usagi began, and since then, had intensified through jealousy and hurt.

It rained Usagi's first night in the hospital. Relena had finally forced herself to leave the room quietly.

_"Look up at the rain... its washing away all our pain. Its giving us a fresh start, and afterwards we'll bask in the rainbow's brilliance." _Usagi crooned.

Relena looked up at the rain. The dark, stormy clouds mocked her. They rumbled and laughed at her misfortune. All this time he had loved That Girl and she was too stupid to realize it. She had made a fool of herself.

Relena rubbed her temple, the phone had finally stopped ringing. She didn't care who it was, there was no point caring right now. Her life was pretty much over anyway. Without Hiiro, it was pointless. All because of That Girl, Usagi.

_"Relena! Look, look! Its the first spring flower!" _Usagi exclaimed, pointing at a small, budding flower. A rose. Around them the grass was soggy with melting snow. _"It looks so happy, even though its all alone. But it knows that the others will come out soon too, right?"_ Relena smiled at Usagi, nodding.

_"The snow can't keep them there forever."_

Christmas Eve. AC 201.

Relena stopped at her front door. It was late. Almost midnight. She turned towards Wufei, who had offered to take her home. It was strange, he didn't usually acknowledge her. His ideas of peace and war were far different from hers.

"I guess... Merry Christmas, Preventor Chang." she spoke somewhat rigidly. She expected him to turn and leave, but he only stepped up to the door.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go into a dark building, alone? You may act smart, but I surmise that you don't have that much common sense." his words melting the cold air. She stepped aside as he took the key and unlocked the door, slowly opening it and stepping in.

Relena frowned, her usual ride home was Preventor Kino, a spirited young woman who never took care to check the house. It was under constant supervision anyway. It was too bad Kino was on vacation, at least then Relena wouldn't be standing out in the cold.

Wufei opened the door, he looked solemn. He gulped - yes, gulped. Almost nervously.

"You can come in," he spoke, as if it were his house. Relena nodded and took no time getting inside and closing the door. Not bothering to offer Wufei a warm drink or ponder why he hadn't left yet.

The house was warm and Relena was soon uncomfortable in her coat and scarf. Taking them off and hanging them in the closet she stepped into the living room.

It was then, that Relena knew why Wufei had behaved so strangely.

"Merry Christmas Relena!" Usagi squealed out in sheer giddiness. Or so Relena had thought. But no, the blonde who had practically screamed out the holiday phrase was not Usagi. It was her look-a-like cousin, Minako. They had met once, and Relena had found her to be almost exactly the same.

"What..." Relena stopped. There she was.

That Girl.

Usagi smiled serenely at the shocked woman. Spelling out in sign language, 'Merry Christmas, Relena!'

But what shocked Relena most was the fact that Usagi was in Hiiro's arms. He stood there stoically, holding her bridal-style. He refused to meet her eyes.

"Do you like the tree?" Minako piped, waving her hand at the majestic piece of plastic and shiny baubles. They had put up the tree for her? Presents stood under, waiting patiently to be opened. There weren't many, but the few that were there made Relena want to cry and rip them up and throw them at That Girl.

How could someone so vile, so cunning, so _hideous_... Usagi looked terrible, and yet - she still smiled. Relena couldn't speak, she looked at Hiiro, who in turn looked away.

"Wufei, you can leave now." Relena inclined her head, Wufei nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait for me!" Minako cooed, throwing her jacket over her shoulders. Relena heard Wufei mutter something incoherent as the blonde hooked onto his arm.

Thats right, Minako had a crush on him.

"Thank-you for doing this," Relena said, moving closer to the tree. She looked at Hiiro.

"It was Usagi's idea," Hiiro grunted, setting That Girl down. That Girl smiled at Relena and opened her arms.

Hug you? You, you charmingly buoyant little girl? Your smile only makes peoplequake and your eyes have lost _that look_. You are ugly. Yet Hiiro, obviously still loves you. Why?

Relena wrapped her arms around the fragile girl, almost shuddering at the feel of her bones underneath the cream-colored sweater. She pulled away, smiling as best she could. Usagi grabbed Relena's hand, and began moving her hands to spell something. Well, Relena was no expert with sign language. She looked hopefully at Hiiro.

He finally met her eyes, "She says you're the best friend a person could have," he looked down at Usagi and smiled a very, very small smile, "and that shes very happy, to have met you."

That Girl continued to spin her web of deception. Making an air that felt like cotton candy and everything sweet. Relena wanted to get out, but she was stuck. How come it was so easy to fall into the spider's trap, yet so hard to climb out?

_"Hey, Relena?"_ Usagi asked._ "Yes?"_ Relena looked over at the small girl._ "Could you get... someone in here to get that spider web out? Its scaring me!"_ Relena laughed, she glanced up at the web in the corner of the room._ "Where do you think the spider is, Usagi?" "Relena! Stop it, you're freaking me out!" "Its probably just a harmless little spider! You have nothing to be afraid of!"_

Nothing to be afraid of? What if the spider sucks out all of my blood, and leaves me to die?

_"Don't worry, Usagi. I'm sure that spider only eats bugs. It wouldn't want to eat you anyway, you probably taste horrible!" _Usagi stuck her tongue out at Relena, who continued to laugh at her. _"Ahh! Look! Look! There it is!"_ Relena sighed and looked up from her lunch. Sure enough, a little daddy long-leg was walking up to the web. _"Those are supposed to be the most poisonous spiders in the world!"_ Usagi exclaimed. Relena shook her head, _"Yes but they're so small that they can't bite humans. We're too big for them and they eat other insects and mosquitoes! They're just innocent little creatures, wishing for a simple life! Now eat your fries, dear."_

Perhaps, That Girl wasn't so bad afterall, Relena was no bug, and the spider wouldn't be able to get its little mouth around her. Yeah, That Girl Usagi was just a little spider. She could be squished easily. That Girl would be too afraid to attack Relena, because she knew Relena could squish her.

But Relena wouldn't squish her. That Girl was a nice spider who got rid of the bad bugs.

Usagi was _nice_.

--+--

* * *

**Notes:**

Okay, I lied! I've decided to do another chapter - but this is definitely the last of this short story thing. And I don't own Gundamwing or Sailormoon.

This chapter starts off a few days after the first, and Relena has flashbacks of her and Usagi's meetings and how, maybe, just maybe, Usagi isn't so evil afterall. This is sort of in defense of Usagi, since the last was in defense of Relena. Usagi, in this case, is oblivious to Relena's feelings for Hiiro, since Relena hides it well for fear of it leaking out to the media - or to Hiiro himself. So she - Usagi - ends up falling in love with him and he, her.


End file.
